totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred
Alfred Dennotin is the'' ''Friendly Gonzo, and is a contestant on Total Drama Battlegrounds. Profile It's time, baby! Alfred's in the house, and he's ready for action! So dudes and dudettes, prepare yourselves for some fun! Because as long as he's here, it will be! Alfred grew up in North America, in the state of California, and recently his family moved up to Canada. Most of his friends in high school think he is the perfect definition of those wild and crazy Americans, but maybe it's just him. Alfred is wild, fun-loving, and quite loud. Alfred doesn't take dares, because doing something embarrassing for someone else is degrading. Doing it yourself is far better, since it's all in fun when you're doing your own fun thing! He was spent a whole day at school moon walking, the next day Groucho Marx walking. He is known to be a storyteller, but whether he's telling the truth or not is hard to tell. They sound believable, but did he really date a cheerleader back at his old high school? The head cheerleader? And do Americans really wear shorts around winter time? Boy, some of friends they all could be Californian girls. Rather open-minded, Alfred has a wide selection of friends, guys and gals (and he really likes the latter). He has a powerful hatred for bullies and rude people, because he was treated poorly during his junior high years. So if you need a friend, just someone to talk to, Alfred is good to have nearby. So how far will the American get in a competition full of proud Canadians? Is he wild and gonzo enough to endure the trials of Total Drama? And what girl is he really going to start digging, and possibly startle the heck out of everyone in the show? Coverage Alfred debuted second in TDB. The truck which brought him to the stadium crashed into the platform﻿ and sent the boy flying out the windshield. Alfred simply jumped from to his feet, perfectly fine. He then fell unconscious due to a "caffeine crash" (he hadn't slept the previous night, and drank eight energy drinks to keep him awake until his arrival). Alfred didn't notice when Rodney and Mandy tripped over him. Sebastian also almost tripped over the teen, but caught himself and then proceeded to wake Alfred up. The two immediately began chatting and didn't notice Sandra's arrival. When Colin began threatening Rodney, Alfred shouted at him to "leave the kid alone". When the bully asked what he was going to do about it, Alfred responded: "Nothing, actually," but Sebastian was, who promptly knocked Colin unconscious via pressure points. Later, when Chris proceeded to trick the contestants into falling in a pool of water hidden under the platform, Alfred was the only one of the teens who say the prank coming. He then pushed Chris into the water and, after shouting out: "This! Is TOTAL... DRAMA... BATTLEGROUNDS!", jumped in himself. During the first challenge, in which he had to face Owen in a chug-a-thon, Alfred managed to beat the larger teen, much to the astonishment of the original contestants. The boy soon threw up afterward. Love Interests Alfred has been romantically interested in the following: Bridgette, Daisy, Izzy, and Mandy. He really loves girls, and one of his main reasons for joining the show was to meet them. His interest in Bridgette was from afar and started wrong when he called her the wrong name (he asked Howard who the really hot blond gal was, and Howard said "Lindsay"). Knowing that she's taken, he backed off and is on okay terms with her. Daisy was comforting him when Sandra led the others to try and vote off him. She kissed his cheek for good luck, and also would playfully flirt with him. This stopped more or less when Daisy became more involved with Yoshi. Izzy was attracted to the fellow gonzo after her break-up with Owen, and thus she got her new friend Mandy to tag along. The three worked together on the vampire challenge, and in the boating challenge episode, the three made a point about fan service, during which Alfred made out with Izzy and Mandy in different kinds of "fan service romance." After the challenge was over, Alfred and Izzy made out one more time in the Janitor's Closet. Mandy and Alfred started off with little hints and a Vampire vs. Zombie conflict; however, this was all brushed aside by a combination of Alfred's friendly demeanor and the aforementioned fan service explanations. The ironic follow-up was after having made out with Mandy several times, he's now courting her normally, asking her about things no one has ever asked the cultist girl. He seems genuinely interested in her, and the courting continues. In the middle of the blimp challenge, while searching for the intern with coffee, Alfred complimented her once more. Mandy then pulled him in and began to heatedly make out with him. Whether this confirms the relationship or not remains a mystery. VR Challenges Alfred has survived the Zombie, Alien, and Super VR challenges; he takes great pride in surviving the Zombie challenge, and gives a shout-out to Max Brooks when he survives this. In the Vampire challenge, he was killed off-screen by a vampire when his partners were distracted. In the Giant Monster challenge, he stood against the giant platypus with his RPG-7 and failed, and was stomped on when he shouted his want for a crowbar. Quotes *"Man, that zombie challenge was awesome! It reminds me of the time my friend Keith and I were hanging out at the mall, and we were planning out a strategy for escape if zombies started invading. Then he compared this really ugly lady to a zombie, but she heard, and started chasing after him with her purse, shrieking insults. Luckily, his escape plan involved going out the fire escape, and he lost her in the crowd coming out." - TDBG, Chapter 19, first Keith story. Trivia *Alfred's clothing style, featuring primarily the USA flag on his shirt, is a contrast to Owen's Canadian Maple Leaf. *He loves girls, and has been interested in Bridgette, Daisy, Izzy, and Mandy. After the boating challenge, he has set his sights and passion on Mandy. *The inspiration to his first name comes from "Weird Al" Yankovic, and his last name is an anagram for "Nintendo." This is confirmed by TKN. *He is not native to Canada, he moved there with his family from California, USA. *He claims to be popular at school and that he had a girlfriend back in California; few seem to believe either of these claims. *In the eternal fan war of Zombies vs. Vampires, he is a Zombie fan, and has read the works of Max Brooks. *Alfred has a best friend named Keith who has a bad habit of ending up in dangerous and/or painful positions. This is a bit of a shout-out to Left 4 Dead 2's Ellis, who also has a friend Keith who gets into impossibly painful situations (like having third degree burns on 90% of his body, twice). The fact that both Alfred and Ellis wear a blue cap makes the connection all the more obvious. *Unlike Owen, Alfred has no stomach powers. He gags or throws up if he eats food that doesn't agree with him, as seen in the Chug-A-Thon. *His theme song is American Idiot by Green Day *In the 'Anita-Cody-Eva' Love Triangle, Alfred is rooting for Anita, as the two are roommates. *According to his official profile: **Alfred likes music, girls, video games, thrills and his hat. **Alfred dislikes bullies, boredom and stairs **His reason to be in TDB is that his sister wants the autographs of the 22 originals. **Due to not viewing to show beforehand, Alfred had no TDI favorites. Gallery Alfred.png|Alfred, drawn by Constorion89. Gonzo.jpg|The Great Gonzo, inspiration for Alfred's character. Related Pages *Alfred and Mandy *Alfred and Yoshi *Everyone and Alfred Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Rookies Category:Freaks and Geeks Category:Six Seater Category:The Dawn Category:The Hunters Category:Males